A Never Ending Circle
by nyczvip
Summary: Relena Finds out she was arranged in marriage with a Japanese Prince...(Chapt 5 updated)
1. Prolouge

Its Endless: Prologue 

**Well..........First GW Fanfic. Here it goes:**

**Disclamier: I don't own GW**

* * *

Prologue

In the year AC 87, There was a great confusion in the islands of Japan during a great conflict between The Earth Sphere Alliance and the Rebellion. After the smoke cleared, there were two nations in Japan; the Republic of Japan, which governs the southern islands of Japan and the Duchy of Japan which rules the northern islands of Japan. The Republic of Japan modeled their government from the Democratic United States of America across the Pacific Ocean, the Duchy of Japan look for guidance towards the European Monarchy. Both nations were peaceful and follows the teachings of Pacifism, but only the Duchy of Japan has a military force to combat any aggression that reach their soil, but seldom uses it. By the year AC 180, the Duchy Military had a force consisting over fifty thousand Mobile Suits and each were modified and colored to be ethnically Japanese and each one was armed with at least two beam sabers and all soldiers of the Duchy Military were trained to use the Beam Saber fluently and not given to just aces. Also the Duchy of Japan made friendly relations with the Cinq Kingdom, despite that the Duchy of Japan was a military power and the Cinq Kingdom had no weapons at all.

Soon the two nations hammered out an alliance and an arranged marriage between the princess of the Cinq Kingdom, Relena Peacecraft and the Prince of the Duchy of Japan, Tomakawa Minosyki. The treaty clearly states that the Military of the Duchy of Japan can enter the Cinq Kingdom to defend the nation from foreign aggression only when the reigning monarch of Cinq Kingdom gives them permission to do so. In the year AC 182, the Cinq Kingdom was threaten to be attacked by the Earth Sphere Alliance Military and the reigning Duke of Japan, Nobunaga Minosyki, begged and pleaded the monarch of the Cinq Kingdom, Francis Peacecraft, to let his military forces defend the kingdom from attack. King Francis Peacecraft refused, saying that he will not spark up a war in the name of peace. The Kingdom was smashed and the royal family was all but killed and the Duchy of Japan protested this action by the Alliance Military and the Alliance responded by an attack upon the capital of the Duchy of Japan, Hakodate.

The Duchy Military defended the capital and then a confusion roam the streets of Hakodate and when the confusion cleared, Duke Nobunaga Minosyki was killed by falling debris, the Duchess was in a coma and the two-year-old crowned Prince Tomakawa Minosyki missing. The only living relative of the reigning Minosyki royal family was Foreign Minister Tokugawa Minosyki and his two-year-old son, Hideyoshi Minosyki. The government of the Duchy of Japan then made Tokugawa Minosyki temporary Cardinal of the Duchy until the crowned Prince Tomakawa Minosyki returns to the Duchy of Japan.

Three years later, Cardinal Tokugawa Minosyki drowned and his now five-year-old son became Cardinal. In the year AC 195, the Cinq Kingdom was brought back by Relena Peacecraft and the now fifteen-year-old Cardinal Hideyoshi Minosyki renewed the alliance between the Duchy of Japan and Cinq Kingdom, leaving out the detail of the arranged marriage of her and Prince Tomakawa for the prince has not returned to the Duchy of Japan. In AC 196, the forces of Mariemeia then made a coup d'etat upon the World Nation Capital of Brussels. Cardinal Hideyoshi Minosyki then sent a fleet of Mobile Suits to contain the forces of Mariemeia, but when they arrived the Gundams already stopped the coup d'etat and returned to the Duchy of Japan, still independent and the only military power besides the Preventers in the Earth Sphere.

* * *

Confused? :-/ ............. 


	2. Phase 01

**A Never Ending Circle: Phase 02**

**Thanks For The Reviews HeeroYuy195 and the Black Rose**

**Ok, here we go..........**

**

* * *

**

Within the Estate of the Duchy of Japan in the capital of Hakodate, the young eighteen-year-old Cardinal Hideyoshi Minosyki awoke from his bed and several attendance dressed him up in his kimodo and was given his breakfast and the normal report. He had grown sick and tired of this political arena and he never had a normal childhood for his father died drowning in his own pool and he was faced with the tasks of Cardinal until the crowned Prince Tomakawa Miniosyki returns to take the thrown.

People say that Relena was too young to be Vice Foreign Minister, but the outside world do not know that Hideyoshi, or Yoshi as he liked to be called, was already in the political arena when he was only five years of age. Yoshi envied the little former Queen of the World for she had a childhood, she went to school and had a normal life before AC 195 when she meet the Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy. Then he thought, that Heero Yuy looks awfully familiar, but he brushed it off. Then a government advisor approached him. They both bowed.

"Yes what is it?" Yoshi asked.

"Sir, you have a message from Milliardo Peacecraft of the former Cinq Kingdom who has just returned from the Mars Terra Formation Project."

"What is the message?"

"He wanted to speak to you about an old agreement." Yoshi's eyes went wide open.

'By the Gods, please tell me he didn't find out about the arranged marriage.' Yoshi then spoke. "When dose he want to talk to me?"

"He said that you can speak to him anytime over the video receiver." Yoshi then gulped at the fear of the Lightning Count's wrath.

"Activate my receiver and I'll speak to him soon." 'By the Gods, he's going to make chop liver out of me.' The receiver flickered to life and on it was a not too happy Milliardo Peacecraft. "Well Good Morning Mister-"

"Just cut that crap. Why didn't you tell us about this?" Milliardo demanded.

"About what?" Yoshi already knows what the former OZ officer was talking of.

"This arranged marriage. How could you not tell us of this?"

"Well Mister Peacecraft, according to the arranged marriage made in AC 180, your sister was to marry to our crown prince, Tomakawa Miniosyki. And he's nowhere to be found and-"

"You better hope he's not found or else you'll be the next one missing. Me and my sister will arrive at Hakodate in the afternoon about this." Then the screen flickered off and Yoshi hung his head and brought his hand to his face.

"I am so dead." Then a hunch sparked in his mind. Later that afternoon, the shuttle containing Relena Peacecraft, Zech Marquis, Lucrezia Noin, the Gundam Pilots and others landed in the Space Harbor of Hakodate and were greeted by the staff of the Duchy of Japan and several honor guards of the Duchy Military. The first to meet them was Cardinal Hideyoshi Minosyki.

"Hello and welcome to Hakodate, capital of the Duchy of Japan. I hope that you enjoyed your flight." Yoshi sweatdropped and expecting a reply.

"I am deeply honored that you were here to greet us." Relena said. Yoshi looked upon the angry faces of most of the group that accompanied Relena and he could only nervously laughed and gulped. "We are here because of the knowledge of my arranged marriage of me and your crown prince."

"Who's not here." Cardinal Hideyoshi Minosyki flatly replied.

"Is there a chance that he could be dead." Sally Po asked and many of the staff and the honor guard gasped at this.

"Many of us believe that Tomakawa Miniosyki is still alive somewhere in the Earth Sphere to reclaim the thrown of the Duchy of Japan." 'And I hope that he is or I'll join the other Miniosyki in the grave.' Yoshi mentally added. He received a death glare from Heero Yuy and Yoshi went white in the face. "Is there a place that you would like to visit first Miss Vice Foreign Minister?"

"I would like to visit the Miniosyki Estate on which you currently reside Cardinal Hideyoshi Minosyki." Relena said.

"Please, call me Yoshi." He tried to keep a straight face, but the fear from the others keep's tingling his spine coldly. Duo notices that there is a striking resemblance between Cardinal Yoshi and Heero and ponders something. Could Heero be this Prince Tomakawa Miniosyki that they were looking for? Then he shook his head. Heero was a born colonist, not Earth Born. But still Heero's past is shrouded in mystery. The group enter a government limo and were leaving towards the estate in which Yoshi resides as Cardinal. The group then spies an unusual monument in the distance. It consisted of a pile of Virgo I scraps and a Duchy Leo with an ignited beam saber stepping a foot upon the pile and in its other hand was the flag of the Duchy of Japan impaling a head unit of a Virgo I.

"What was that?" Quatre asked and Yoshi shrugged.

"Honestly I have no clue." Yoshi said and then one of the Duchy Council Members spoke up.

"That is a monument to show the people of the Duchy of Japan how we successfully defended our nation against Romefeller and its forces."

"How come I wasn't told about this?" Yoshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We just unveiled the monument yesterday and we were about to tell you Cardinal Hideyoshi Minosyki, but then there was an interruption." The council member then spies the former OZ officer.

"Oh, but I was suppose to be there when it was unveiled."

"You were in an important diplomatic meeting with the representatives of the Republic of Japan."

"How were you able to defend the Duchy from Romefeller?" Trowa asked.

"Well, we found some weaknesses in the Virgo's shields; one is that they cannot deflect beam saber weapons or hand to hand combat, and two was that the shields only protected the frontal portion of the Dolls, not the backside." Yoshi said and many of the pilots were dumbfounded as to a tactic that they had missed. They reached the estate, which looked like a cross between a Medieval Japanese Pagoda and European Mansion. They saw that the estate was heavily guarded by computerized turrets, security guards armed with automatic rifles, Mobile Suits and guard dogs. "I am the last of the Minosyki bloodline to govern over the Duchy of Japan and the people of the Duchy rather like the Minosyki Dynasty."

"Are there any others?" Relena asked.

"There was my Aunt, Duchess Kimanyani Minosyki, but she's currently in a coma and is tended and cared for at the estate's medical facilities." Yoshi said as they approached the curved driveway of the Estate. The main hall had influence of both the Japanese culture and European culture. They were greeted by attendance who bowed before them and wearing Japanese Kimodos. Yoshi showed the group the estate and told them of its history that began with the birth of the Minosyki Dynasty and the Duchy of Japan. Heero wasn't sure, but he had this odd feeling that he was here before, from a time long ago in his past. He shook his head, knowing fully well that he's been a colonist all his life as far as he remembers, but then again he had absolutely no memories of his past. Heero had spent nights trying to remember without success, he then decided that he could never remember, if he wanted to or not. They were lead to the medical facility and there in a medical bed laid Duchess Kimanyani Minosyki, a woman in her mid-thirties with long brown hair that reached her thighs and the face of an angel. Something stirred in Heero and he did not know what it was. "This would be the Duchess of Japan, Kimanyani Minosyki. My aunt has been in that coma for the last sixteen years. We are still taking care of her, knowing that she would one day awake from her dreamless sleep and many hoped that she would take the reigns of the Duchy of Japan until her son, the crowned Prince Tomakawa Miniosyki, returns."

"Do you have an idea of where he was last?" Quatre asked and Cardinal Yoshi shrugged.

"Nope, not a clue. My cosine, Prince Tomakawa Minosyki, would probably have no memory as being the crowned prince of the Duchy of Japan. We look for individuals who was born in the same year as Tomakawa who have no memory of their past and has the same physical features as the prince and then we run a DNA testing back in AC 190. Each individual turned out to be false, but we still keep on looking." Then a man walked up to Yoshi and whispered something in his ear and he nodded. "If you would excuse me, something had just come up. Koradonte will show you the rest of the estate." Yoshi left the group and Koradonte shows them the rest of the estate that he was allowed to show them.

* * *

Well, now are you confused? 


	3. Phase 02

A Never Ending Circle: Phase 02

Well I thought Chapter 2 was updated a long time ago……I guess I forgot to edit it into my story. Lol

Disclaimer: Hopefully, Santa will bring me GW….

* * *

In his office, Cardinal Yoshi read over a report and seemed pleased.

"So the physical features of the two of them match?" An assistant nodded.

"There's no doubt, that pilot has a high percentage of being our lost prince." The man said.

"Yes, but our last hurdle in this investigation is if he is the authentic Prince Tomakawa Minosyki. We need to do a DNA testing and he's not going to let us have a sample easily."

"Why don't we have him 'accidentally' cut himself and collect the sample from the shed blood?"

"Yes, that might work. But the question is how? We can't just have his finger cut like we did it intentionally. We'll just have to wait until he dose accidentally cut his finger and when he leaves the scene, collect the blood sample."

"What about a hair or skin flake sample Cardinal Minosyki?"

"That'll be our backup plan if we are unable to gain a blood sample." Then there was a knock on his door. "Enter." A servant bowed to him before reporting.

"Cardinal Minosyki, one of our guests pilots had just cut himself from one of the ancient swords that was in the weapon store room. Shall I have it cleaned Cardinal?"

"Yes, yes have it- NO WAIT!!" Yoshi remembered.

"What is it Cardinal Minosyki?"

"Take the blood from the sword and take the sample to the medical facility and have them run a DNA test on it."

"May I ask what is the purpose of this?"

"Just do it, and don't tell them where the sample came from or anyone else, okay?"

"Yes Cardinal Minosyki." The servant bowed before leaving. A wide smile touched his face.

"I guess we don't have to wait for the sample after all. But why did you tell him not to say who's blood it was?"

"I don't want any accidents to happen from that information. Besides, I need to confirm that those two are interment or not and we shouldn't leave out the over protective brother element in this matter."

"I understand Cardinal Minosyki." The man bowed and left the office. A moment later, Yoshi went to his knees and prayed.

"Please, let my hunch be correct, I've hoped so much and went to far to all be false." Yoshi prayed to the Japanese Gods. It was night fall and soon the entire estate was in an uproar of a fresh sample of Prince Tomakawa Minosyki was found. The entire estate was about to celebrate until Yoshi halted them. "We shouldn't celebrate yet, we still need to find and identify him." From the uproar, Relena stepped out into the garden behind the estate and the cool night. She found a stone bench next to some Japanese flowers and sat down, the bench was surprisingly comfortable and she let her mind wander into the wind.

She couldn't believe that she was going to be married to someone she hardly knew. A person who could be anything since he's been missing from Japan for almost sixteen years. This man could be a mean, unjust person who would abuse his position as the Duke or could be the complete opposite. How could she love a man, much less marry one, whom she had not even known. Relena was so confused and she shivered. Relena didn't know if she shivered from the coldness of the night or the coldness of fate. Then she felt someone placing a jacket onto her shoulders. She looked towards a pair of Prussian Blue eyes.

"Are you cold Relena?" Heero asked while he sat down beside her.

"Just a bit I guess." They sat for several uncomfortable moments before any of them broke the silence. "It's just not fare. Why am I being forced to marry someone I hardly knew?"

"'Life's never fare' as the saying goes Relena." Heero flatly stated, but he knew of her sorrow.

"Why dose fate forces me to do things I don't want to do? It's just not fare." Relena was on the verge of crying. 'And I never even told you how I feel.' Heero stared at her for several seconds, looking as if he's making an important decision.

"Relena." This gained her attention. "There's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how do begin and this might make it more difficult but-" He leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. Relena was very surprised and shocked but regained her senses when she felt him breaking his kiss. After several minutes, they broke the kiss and confessed their feeling toward each other. "I love you Relena."

"I love you too Heero." They explored each other's emotions, thinking that this maybe the last time they would ever be alone together. It was early morning and the rising sun of Japan was about to appear over the horizon when there was an attack of Rebel Mobile Suits. The Duchy Military launched their Mobile Suits and begun to counterattack the Rebel forces. The pilots were awaken abruptly and were sent to a military base and then led to a hangar with was occupied by familiar machines.

"How did you rebuild the Gundams?" Quatre asked as he saw Sandrock Custom being prep for battle.

"The Duchy of Japan had several colonies and resource satellites to help us build the Gundams, along with several of our Military forces." Then the pilots saw several Virgo I and II Mobile Dolls being armed with beam sabers and missiles and readying for combat, but they were surprised to find a large group of Mobile Suits were being prep for combat. The suits were similar to the gundams, but were simple in design and somewhat smaller than the Gundams. "Those are our prototype Gundam Mobile Suits, simplified for mass production and being tested for combat compatibility, but have the fighting ability of your Gundams. We only have a Squadron of the prototypes, but are enough to escort and aid you in this defensive battle." The Gundams were launched and joined the thickness of the battle near the harbor. The Duchy Defense Infantry Mobile Suits, Mobile Doll Defense Calvary, several tanks and missile platforms and helicopters were facing what seemed to be poorly repaired Serpent Mobile Suits, thought this was a decisive illusion. The Serpents were armed with not only their usual armament, but had beam sabers stored in the hip area and planet defensors stored on their legs and activated. The Mobile Dolls covered several offensive Mobile Suits that trusted forward and swung a beam saber at the Serpents. The Gundams arrived and soon the Duchy were winning the battle and soon all the Serpents were either destroyed, disabled or surrendered intact as they were arrested. The rebels confessed that they attacked Hakodate because it was the only military power left in the entire Earth Sphere Unified Nation that could stand in their way. Yoshi called out an all out alert of enemy forces, knowing that they would attack again soon. But that was not the only dilemma that he faced. In the council room, Yoshi paced back and forth, trying to decide how is he going to reveal Prince Tomakawa Minosyki's identity.

"Maybe we can just have him meet with Relena in the room saying that she's to meet with Tomakawa Minosyki?" A council member asked.

"I don't think that'll work, besides, how are we to get him into the same room with her?" Yoshi said and he continued his pacing.

"We can say that he was born in this nation and was arranged to be married by his father and his bride was waiting in that room. We would be telling the truth." Another council member said.

"No, he'll become suspicious and ask who's he going to marry and who his father was. I don't want to find myself with a broken neck."

"They wouldn't dare do that Cardinal."

"They would, since I'm not needed as Cardinal of the Duchy."

"Well, your needed as Foreign Minister Cardinal." This made Yoshi stop in his tracks.

"Could you please repeat that?"

"According to the accords of law, once the Prince claims his thrown, the reigning Cardinal steps down and resumes his former occupation and since your father was once Foreign Minister of the Duchy, you'll have to assume that role for him." Then Yoshi screamed and started to pull on the strands of his hair.

"NOOOOO!!! I HATE POLITICS, I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!!!!!!"

"Calm down, Cardinal. I'm sure we can work this out." Then an idea sparked in Yoshi's mind and he snapped his fingers..

"I got it, we'll just unveil him!" The council was unsure of what Yoshi's statement. "Look, we'll just have him stand behind some curtains and tell him to wait there for a moment and then unveil him to be Prince Tomakawa Minosyki. It's brilliant-no no wait. He could be targeted by assassins." Yoshi stopped himself.

"Then we'll have body guards to protect him. Simple as that." A previous Council Member stated.

"That's an idea, but how about when?" Another Council Member asked.

"I got it, how about the anniversary of his birth tomorrow. That'll be perfect, like his rebirth or something." The council agreed and soon they announced that they will reveal the identity of Prince Tomakawa Minosyki tomorrow at 10:45 AM, the time of his birth. The group wanted to know who this Tomakawa Minosyki was, especially Relena and Heero. They wanted to know the man who would tear them apart after confessing their feelings towards each other.


	4. Phase 04

**Disclaimer: Never owned GW**

* * *

Next morning, there were many people who arrived at Hakodate. People who wanted to see who the next Duke of Japan would be. There were representatives of the Colonies and several former nations of the world and many citizens of the Duchy of Japan. The group also wanted to see Relena's new fiance, and Milliardo was becoming angrier by the minute with the knowledge that his sister, his only living relative, was to be married of to some- the word didn't come to his mind. Relena was sadden to know that she was to never see her Heero again when she is to be married to Tomakawa Minosyki and become the Duchess of Japan. Then something sparked in her head, where was Heero? He was nowhere to be found and this gave her an uneasy feeling. Heero could be away from the capitol, starting a new life without her or committing suicide or worse, attempt to assassinate Prince Tomakawa Minosyki. Then Yoshi stepped up and coughed to clear his throat.

"Representatives of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and loyal people of the Duchy of Japan. It has been sixteen long years since our Prince has last touched the grounds of his homeland. Sixteen years have we awaited the return of the next Minosyki Duke to lead the country, sixteen years we have feared for his safety and health and wondering if he would ever return. But now we do not have to wait any longer. Our prince has returned to claim the thrown of the Duchy of Japan." There were many cheers among the Duchy of Japan Citizens, for they know that they would soon have a Minosyki Duke at long last. The group were awaiting patiently for the unveiling of the prince. "My fellow countrymen and comrads, we shall witness the rebirth of our long lost prince from being a lost soul into the next great leader of the Duchy. May I present to you your future leader of the Duchy of Japan, Prince Tomakawa Minosyki." The curtain parted to reveal the lost prince, dressed in appropriate attire and lost in confusion and surprise while the citizens of the Duchy cheered to finally have their Prince and the Representatives flabbergasted.

"Heero.." Relena barely spoke as he saw him look around in confusion. An hour later, several citizens and representatives greeted and wished a good reign to the next Duke of Japan. Heero still couldn't believe that he's the lost Prince Tomakawa Minosyki and soon to be Duke. He then spies Yoshi and then walks up to him.

"You could have at least told me that I was your lost prince."

"Well I wanted to surprise everyone, even you and besides, I couldn't think of another way of telling you this. Oh and, may I ask you a personal question Prince Tomakawa"

"Just call me Heero Yoshi."

"Can't I have to call you by your birth name."

"Might as well get use to it. What was the question?"

"Okay here it is, are you and Relena in some kind of relationship." Heero then blushed, an alien trait that he'd inherited.

"We just told each other of our feelings two nights ago. Why did you ask?"

"Well I wanted to make sure that I've cleared a hurdle. Now I have to worry about another obstacle."

"And what would that be?"

"The over protective older brother element. You can never leave those out, and considering Mister Peacecraft's past, I'd say that it would be dangerous to provoke him."

"How dangerous?" Milliardo asked behind Yoshi and he shrieked and hid behind his prince.

"Don't hurt me." Milliardo shook his head.

"I won't Cardinal Hideyoshi Minosyki, or should I say former."

"Not until two years from now."

"Why?" Both Miliardo and Heero asked.

"Well traditionally, the new Duke is to be crowned by the former ruler of the Duchy and at his ceremonial reception, he was to toast his reign over the Duchy of Japan with some sake and to his marriage."

"Speaking of which, where is my sister." Relena appeared behind Heero and gave him a peck on his cheek and Heero smiled.

"And I'm guessing that you two can't wait to get married huh?" The two future Duke and Duchess nodded. Then Heero made a request.

"Yoshi, can I see Kimanyani Minosyki, my mother."

"Sure, this is your nation, thought not now but- you know what I mean." They reached the medical facilities and to the bed where Duchess Kimanyani Minosyki rested in a coma. Heero placed his hand over hers and spoke.

"So you're my mother. It's sad that I don't remember anything about you." Relena placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well it's not exactly your fault coz. It just happened." Then Heero felt his hand gripped by his mother and he looked at her and her eyes fluttered to life. Then she got up and looked at her son with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad that we're finally able to meet again my son." Duchess Kimanyani Minosyki.

"Mother..." Heero then embraced his birth mother in a hug, knowing that he has a family that he belonged to. He and Relena told Kimanyani Minosyki everything that has happened since she fell into her coma and waited patiently for their future ahead of them.

* * *

_**The end of a story and the beginning of another.**_

**_I have decided to write and Epilouge soon. Sometimes I really suck at Mysteries......_**


	5. Alternate Ending

**A Never Ending Circle: Alternate Ending**

**I couldn't really think of an Epilogue so I wrote and "alternate" ending. Why? If you don't like the other ending, read this one! :-/**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own GW**

* * *

Late that night, Yoshi was within his room preparing for tomorrow's unveiling of the prince. He is positive that everyone would be surprised and hoped that he isn't going to be killed by Relena's brother and he heard stories of Zech Merquise the Lightning Count, also known as Milliardo Peacecraft the former leader of White Fang. He himself didn't want to know if those stories were true. Yoshi also couldn't believe that he actually persuaded him to meet with him before the ceremony, he has no idea. All he told him is that he wishes him to become the next Field Marshal of the Duchy Military and that he told him that he was a native to the Duchy of Japan, not a colonist. Yoshi hated to lie, but he had to get him to bet at the unveiling, to be revealed as the lost prince. Yoshi then sensed someone in his room and when he turned around and an assassin struck him in the chest with the ancient swords.

Yoshi somehow was able to call for help and soon security teams rushed in to contain the assassin, but the assassin pressed a button on his arm and he went out like a light. Suicide and uphold honor rather than capture, the way of the ancient samurai had during the Warring States.

Relena and the group went to the medical facilities when they heard that Cardinal Hideyoshi Minosyki was stabbed in the chest and was dieing. According to the reports, the Duchess Kimanyani Minosyki was murdered, probably from the same assassin. In the morning after, the entire Duchy mourned the loss of the Duchess and many citizens went to the Estate to wish their current Cardinal good health, though they all knew deep inside that this was not possible.

"I'm sorry of your loss Yoshi." Relena said at his bed side.

"Don't worry, I'll be meeting with her soon coughcoughRegurgitates blood. It's all in the matter of time." Yoshi weakly said.

"Please don't say that Cardinal, you will live." A doctor said.

"Your just saying that to make me fell better right? Well it isn't working." Yoshi ordered a servant to prompt himself up to face the group. "Might as well get something off of my chest, besides that sword." The heart monitor shows that he's slowly dieing. "Since I'm not going 'unveil' our lost prince, might as well tell you all." Yoshi places a had upon the prince that was standing besides him and closed his eyes. "Heero Yuy, you are Prince Tomakawa Minosyki." The group gasped and both Heero and Relena's eyes were widen, the lost prince of the Duchy of Japan was with them all along. Then the heart monitor flat lined. Doctors rushed to bring him back to life, but it was useless. His life was already gone when the assassin struck him, it just took him a while to die. The entire Duchy mourned the loss of another Minosyki ruler but, like the legendary phoenix rising from the ashes of tragedy, Heero Yuy was declared next Duke of the Duchy of Japan and Relena the future Duchess. Heero mourned most of all, for he lost a family he hardly knew.

* * *

**Well…..?Read my other new GW story "The Impossible Thought"**


End file.
